


About Lane's

by RenaM



Series: Work Friend [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaM/pseuds/RenaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is freaking out, so she reaches out for the one person she thinks can help her right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. About LaneS

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooooooo everyone!  
> Okay, in an unconventional way...sort of, the moment many of you were waiting...in a way. Anyways! I took this approach for many reasons (that I'll not bore you with) but I rather liked it...hope you do too! =)
> 
> With a bonus chapter to prevent death threats ^^'''

"Pick uuuup!" Kara muttered while pacing her apartment. Finally (on the second ring), the line connected, and before the other person could even say a word, Kara was talking. "Kal! You need to help me out here! I mean, you have more experience in this. At least in the. Sort of, I mean, I know they are different, but I still think you'd be able to give me some pointers, after all you've been-" Her speech was becoming faster and faster with each passing second, and it was possible that not even her cousin could understand her now, but Kara couldn't stop. She was freaking out!

"Kara, stop! Breathe." Kal finally was able to make himself heard over the phone. Kara stopped. "Take a deep breath, Kara." Kal's voice continued, soothing a little of her nerves. "Okay?" He asked after a while.

"Okay..." Kara answered.

"Right... Now, do you want to tell me what happened? Without giving me a headache?" Despite the words, Kara could hear amusement and care in her cousin's voice.

"I have a date." Kara said simply.

"Okay... That's good, right?" Clark answered, and Kara made a non committal noise. "It's not good?" He asked after a few seconds of silence.

"No!! I mean yes! I mean it's excellent, I've been wanting this for so long and I -" Kara started to speed up again.

"Okay, Kara. It's good. That's great. Why do you need my help though?" Clark said quickly, interrupting her (which was rather good actually, at this point).

"I have a date with Lucy..." She answered in one breath.

"Lucy...?" Kal was asking for elaboration... Kara took a deep breath.

"Lucy Lane." She said, finally.

"Oh..." Was Kal's response. "O-okay... I can... sort of see why you called me." He was silent. For too long.

"Kaaaaal, I need your help here! I'm completely out of my depth!" Kara groaned out to her cousin.

"Completely? I really doubt that. You're Supergirl!" He tried to joke, Kara didn't even gave him an answer for that. "Right, well, who asked whom to the date? How did it happen?"

"Well, Lucy asked..." Kara answered. Kal chuckled over the phone and Kara narrowed her eyes, even though he couldn't see it. "Who asked in your case, you or Lois?" She jabbed.

"... How did she ask?" He asked instead of answering. Kara smirked.

"Well, we've been...we've been basically 'dancing' around each other for weeks now I suppose, I don't know, Kal...I" Kara stopped by herself this time, taking a deep breath while Kal waited. "Every since Lucy became head of the DEO, we've been spending more time together... a lot more time together. And I was loving it, but I never knew how to...well, make it more." She paused and sat down on her sofa. "And then... then last night, she..." Kara stopped, reliving the moment.

"She...?" Kal prompted. Kara blushed.

"Well, we were at my place watching some movies, but it got late and she was tired so I offered to take her home... flying." She said the last word after a brief hesitation.

"Oh?" Kal went back to being amused, and Kara bit her lip, blush intensifying. "Was it the first time you... flew together?" He asked, somewhat awkwardly. She was pretty sure he was also out of his depth here, but he was trying to help.

"No..." Kara admitted. There was a stunned silence. "Well, she... I mean, I did it sometimes because there was no other options and some other because..., well, I mean..." Kara fidgeted with the sleeve of her free hand.

"Yes, I... of course. I... understand." Kal said, and Kara would have sworn he was blushing too.

"Right." Kara said.

"Yeah." Kal mumbled. Silence. "...so... and after you... took her home?" He asked.

"Well, when I let her on her balcony, we... we traded a few words, and well, I was kind floating in front of her... and I might have floated a bit too close, and well, I think there was an opportunity, because we were finally the same height and-" She was mumbling again, face the same colour of her cape. The memory of that kiss... Lucy's hand on her hair and neck. Kara floating a little higher so she could wrap her arms around the smaller girl's waist. Their kiss lasted long enough that Lucy had to remind Kara that humans needed to breath...

"And you kissed her?" Kal asked, bringing her back to the present, he sounded amused again.

"No!" Kara denied immediately. Even the silence that followed expressed its disbelief. "Yes?"

Her half answer, half question was met with laughter.

"Right, so you kissed her. And then?" Kal said, trying to move forward.

"And then...and then she asked me if I wanted to have dinner with her tonight." Kara said in almost one breath, biting her lip at the end.

"Kara, from what you told me you've been having more than only meals together for a while now. Why are you so nervous?" Kal asked gently, Kara could basically hear his sweet and calming smile from National City, and she wished she could see it, draw strength from it. Perhaps she should have flown to Metropolis instead of calling. No... never mind, too embarrassing.

"I know...but this is different... I...it's the _more_ I wanted... It's important. _She_ is important." Kara let out.

Kal was silent for a second before answering.

"Kara, I know Lucy and Lois don't get along very well, but you're right. They are sisters and have similarities. And the most striking one, if I remember correctly, is that they go after what they want. And don't do anything that they don't want to. If she's been basically seeing you for a while, I'm sure it's because she wants to. Because she _likes you_ , Kara. And she wants to keep seeing you, in a more... _more_ way." He finished, and Kara was smiling.

"Thank you, Kal... I guess I just need someone to..." Kara drifted off.

"I know. I'm always here for you, little cousin. Even if not physically." He said affectionately.

"Hey, I'm older." Kara protested half heartedly.

"Not on this world." Kal said back, chuckling. Kara laughed. "Let me know how it goes?" He asked and Kara smiled.

"Yes, of course." She answered and after the goodbyes Kara hang up, putting her phone on the coffee table.

She gave another chuckle before getting up and heading to her bedroom. She had to pick up her clothes. Something that was her. Kal was right; Lucy liked _her_. She had nothing to be worried about.

Apparently her cousin and her weren't the only family with superpowers. The Lane sisters seemed to have one of their own. Making the house of El become completely enamoured by them.


	2. "We'd be Helping the Environment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes Lucy home and then something cute happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooo, I was gonna leave it only as the previous chapter, BUT my brother almost killed me when he saw the first kiss was off screen, SO, here is a short, short drabble on their first kiss: enjoy (and thank my brother =P)!

 

"Well, here we are." Kara said, allowing Lucy's feet to touch the floor of her balcony gently, reluctantly letting go of her waist.

"Thank you for the ride." Lucy said, smiling, as she let go of Kara's neck.

"Anytime." Kara said, lowering a little so they were at the same height.

There was something in the air... not tension... well, at least not a bad one. But the air was charged, and Kara was feeling like doing something impulsive. Something impulsive that she'd been thinking about doing for a while now.

"Careful there, you know how much I love when you take me flying... I might take you up on that offer..." Lucy said softly, crossing her arms and leaning on the balustrade, and in the process, coming closer to Kara.

Heart beating widely, Kara floated a little bit closer to Lucy, eyes dropping to the shorter woman's lips quickly before meeting her gaze again.

"I don't mind... since I love it... taking you flying I mean..." Kara blushed, but didn't look away. Lucy smiled what Kara had privately dubbed her 'Kara smile', and chuckled.

"It'd save a lot of fuel..." Lucy said, leaning even more forward.

"We'd be helping the environment." Kara said, blush forgotten and smile in place. Her heart fluttered as Lucy's gaze dropped to her lips.

"Yes..." The other woman whispered, and Kara took it as permission.

She didn't need to float that much forward, their noses had been almost touching already, but Kara closed the distance. Ever so slowly, she crossed the centimetres separating them and pressed her lips, softly, against Lucy's.

A soft sigh escaped both of their mouths at the touch and they smiled into the kiss, before Kara made it deeper. Her heart seemed like it'd fly off her chest, but she didn't care. Lucy's sounded the same, and she also didn't seem to care.

This kiss, _them_ , had been coming for a long time. And nothing was going to spoil it.

_Nothing_ was going to spoil it... nothing... except Lucy pulling away after what seemed like eternity and not long enough at the same time.

"Humans need to breathe, Kara..." Lucy said, breathless and chuckling. Kara blushed hard. But the twinkle and happiness in Lucy's eyes made her smile stay in place.

Well, nothing would spoil it... Kara only needed a bit more of control. But who could blame her for losing it in moments like these?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make me happy! Cooooooomment! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you want me to keep writing it, tell me so! =)  
> And tell me what you think of the series while you're it.  
> Take care everyone! ^^


End file.
